


What A Heavenly Way To Die

by lacklustreleo (orphan_account)



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, even tho there’s no real action or dialogue idk how to describe this lol, hopefully i’ll be putting out more soon, its like a sims 4 current household video...., just a short few paragraphs that i wrote in like 20 min while listening to troye sivan, my first work!!!, theyre together and have been for a while in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lacklustreleo
Summary: Jay’s favorite time of the week had become the end of it when he could walk over to Matthew's house and cuddle him for hours on end.





	What A Heavenly Way To Die

His dark brown eyes. His stupid smile. His dirty jokes. Matthew loved it all. Not that he’d ever admit it, cause admitting it would be so out of character.

But that’s what he liked about hanging out with Jay. He could be out of character without getting weird looks. He didn’t have to make rude, witty remarks at everything.

Jay loved being with Matthew because he cared about him. It was completely different, because he was always himself but he never had people want to put up with all his bullshit and family issues. He never had people want to be around him, or be emotionally intimate with him. 

And Matthew loved him more than his heart could handle, so they spent their days rambling to each other, Jay sitting up and speaking with his hands, and Matthew laying on his bed with an everlasting smirk of pure adoration that was his simplest and most common form of affection.

They lived for those moments, so it’s good that they were often.


End file.
